


Midnight Snack

by TeddysHoney



Series: I Don't Date Cheerios [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Job, Cookies, M/M, Mild D/s Interactions, hair petting, reassurance, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Blaine's been feeling unsettled since their move to Philadephia, and he finally lets Kurt in when he gets up in the middle of the night for a snack...and he gets caught.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: I Don't Date Cheerios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Midnight Snack

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night feeling a little...off. He still wasn’t used to their new apartment in Philadelphia even though they’d been living there for a few weeks, and he woke up at least once a night, usually a few times. Each time, he always felt a little like something was missing. Sometimes, he’d wake Kurt up, but other times, he’d just lie there and stare at the ceiling or get up for a snack. On this particular night, a snack sounded inviting, so he crept out of bed and into the kitchen, flicking on the light over the sink. 

The first thing he did was get a glass of water, chugging down the whole thing as he stood in front of the sink in his boxers. The water always helped him feel a little more awake in lieu of coffee. He realized, of course, that at midnight, the last thing he should be doing was intentionally waking himself up. That was why, he reasoned, he always found a carb-filled snack to eat. The carbs made him sleepy again.

For a few moments, Blaine scrounged through the cabinets, looking for something to snack on. There were the usual chips and crackers as well as a few miniature candy bars leftover from one of Kurt’s recent dessert experiments. None of those sounded good, though. The only thing his taste buds seemed to be craving was one of Kurt’s chocolate chip cookies, but those were  _ strictly  _ off-limits.

That day, when Blaine had returned from an interview for an internship, he’d found Kurt in the kitchen, mixing cookie dough in the stand mixer. The air had smelled pleasantly of warm chocolate chip cookies, and his stomach had immediately grumbled. When he’d walked into the kitchen and reached for one, however, his hand had been promptly smacked away. “Those are  _ not  _ for you,” Kurt had told him. “Those are for my first acting class tomorrow. If there are any leftovers, you can have one then. But you are not allowed to eat any before then.” Blaine had pouted but nodded.

As he stood in the kitchen now, Blaine considered if he could get away with eating just one. Kurt was sleeping, and Blaine knew he hadn’t counted them before he put them in the container. He’d been standing right there. Surely, Kurt wouldn’t notice if just one was gone. 

Filling his water glass with milk, Blaine set it down on their tiny kitchen table. Then, he tiptoed to the counter, peeling off the Tupperware lid from the container as quietly as he could. A wonderful, sweet, chocolatey smell attacked his nose, and he breathed in deeply. Just the smell of those cookies made everything seem right in the world again.  _ Kurt won’t notice if just two are gone _ , he thought to himself. So, he took one, put a bit of it in his mouth, and pulled out a second one. He was just about to snap the lid back into place when he felt a warm body press against his back, squeezing him against the countertop.

Silently, Kurt brushed away a little bit of hair from Blaine’s neck, making a mental note to learn how to give him a haircut, kissed the spot he’d just cleared, and leaned in, whispering softly in his ear, “If you ever, ever eat my cookies again, I will end you.”

A shiver waltzed its way up Blaine’s spine, and he shivered, nodding wordlessly.

Reaching around his soulmate, Kurt held out a hand, waiting until Blaine had placed the cookie he’d been holding in his hand. Then, he stepped away from him, going to the table and sitting down. When Blaine turned to look at him, Kurt gestured to the other seat and the glass of milk. “Sit,” he invited.

Slowly, Blaine shuffled to the other chair, feeling for all the world like he was going to be chastised. He deserved it; he wasn’t supposed to be eating those cookies, and he knew it.

Instead, Kurt held out a hand, waiting until his soulmate’s hand was resting in it before he asked, “Trouble sleeping?”

Blaine nodded.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Shrugging, Blaine nibbled on his cookie, looking down at their entwined fingers. “I don’t know,” he said finally. “It’s the same as any other night since we moved here. I’m still not...comfortable here, I guess, and something just feels off.”

“Do you know what that is yet?” Kurt knew better than to press Blaine; when he was ready to open up about something, he would. However, he did sometimes need a little bit of guidance to get him where he needed to go, and Kurt had learned that there was a fine art to getting him there. It took patience and a lot of waiting, but it was always worth it. He sent a few waves of calm through their soulbond, hoping to help his soulmate feel a little more steady.

“I dunno…”

“Finish your cookie,” Kurt said then, squeezing his hand. “Drink your milk. I know of a few things we can do to try to help you relax.” He winked at his soulmate, hoping the other boy would catch his drift. 

Blaine gulped. “Am I in trouble for eating your cookie?” They weren’t all out participating in a D/s arrangement, though they had finally broken down and talked about the undercurrents in their relationship. Blaine had agreed that he liked having someone take charge, take care of making the decisions, especially when he didn’t feel like doing it. That meant that, sometimes, he got into trouble for things. Not necessarily punished, but...sort of. He knew Kurt could feel his nerves through their bond.

Kurt shook his head. “No. I think that, just this once, we can let it go. I think you needed the cookie more than the kids at acting class will.” He smiled at Blaine, brushing his thumb along the back of his hand softly. Blaine thrived on physical touch to keep himself centered, and now was no exception. He could see his soulmate taking deeper breaths, eating his cookie, and relaxing his grip on his hand. Just for good measure, he sent more relaxation and calm to Blaine.

“Thank you.” The cookie was gone in a flash, washed down with the tall glass of cold milk. Knowing he wasn’t in trouble made it taste even better, and he was already feeling a bit more like himself. “What now?” he asked, adding a soft “sir” at the end. Kurt’s bright smile at the word made Blaine tingle all over with the warm fuzzies.

“Let’s go back to the bedroom,” Kurt said, “but I want your head in my lap.” 

Blaine nodded, rising to rinse his cup and turn out the light before following Kurt back to their room. He climbed into bed after his soulmate, pillowing his head comfortably in Kurt’s lap and practically purring when he felt the other man begin to run his fingers through his hair.

“I want you to lay here with your eyes closed and let your mind drift,” Kurt instructed. “Anything you think of that you want to say, you’re free to say. Anything at all.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied. Kurt’s hands felt like magic in his hair, scratching lightly over his scalp and pulling at his hair in all the best ways. It didn’t take long before he felt like a pile of goo and the words were flowing freely. “I guess I don’t really know what to do with myself here,” Blaine admitted. “You’re going to school; you have a purpose. I’ve been applying to all sorts of internships, but no one has said yes yet. I don’t go to school for another entire semester, and even then, I only have a few classes a day. Without an internship, I can’t work in my chosen field because no one will hire me. I guess… Well, I just don’t want to be a burden to you, sir, someone your parents feel like they have to pay for even though I’m not doing anything.”

As much as Kurt wanted to make Blaine sit up, look him in the eye, and tell him every way that the things he’d said were wrong, he knew that was far from the best tactic. Trials during their last six months together had proved that talking things out was far more effective, and Blaine was far less likely to shut down if he was allowed to keep his eyes shut while they talked. He struggled to hold back what he was feeling, to keep it from going through their soulbond. He needed Blaine to stay calm and relaxed.

“I see,” Kurt said, not stopping his combing fingers. “That’s a lot of fear you’ve been holding back.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied softly. 

“I want you to know, Blaine, that you’re not purposeless. Just because you don’t have a job, an internship, or classes yet doesn’t mean there’s no reason for you to be here.”

“But, sir, what else is there?”

“You’re my soulmate, Blaine. That’s very important. Even though we have our bond, even though we can feel one another, we also need time together. That’s important. We need to be able to see one another, kiss, talk, and be intimate. That’s a very important part of being soulmates.”

“That’s true.”

“Another thing: you’re not a burden, not to me, not to my parents. We love you very much, each of us, and you’re a part of our family now, just like I am.”

There was bitterness in Blaine’s tone when he said, “Your parents have to love you; you’re their son. I’m nothing to them.”

“You’re  _ not  _ nothing. You’re my soulmate which makes you a very important something. No one loves another person because they have to; they do it because they want to, because they  _ choose _ to. I want to love you because you’re my soulmate, and my parents want to love you because you’re my soulmate. When someone loves you, it’s impossible for you to be a burden.”

Blaine was silent for a while, then he asked in a tiny voice, “Do you only love me because I’m your soulmate?”

“No,” Kurt replied, moving one hand from Blaine’s hair to his shoulder. He began tracing hearts there, the other hand continuing to scratch against his scalp. “I love you because you’re you. I love you because your eyes light up when you talk about your bike. I love you because you have the most beautiful skin I’ve ever seen. I love you because your eyes are gorgeous, and they give away everything you’re feeling. I love you because you have the sexiest body of any man I’ve ever seen. I love you because you have a heart of gold. I love you because you’re the strongest and the softest man I’ve ever met. I love you because you’re you, Blaine. You’re my soulmate, yes, but you’re more than that, too. Fate chose us for one another, and it chose perfectly. I can’t imagine loving anyone besides you.”

It was very quiet in their bedroom for a few minutes until Blaine finally said, “How do you always know exactly what to say?”

“I think it’s the soulmate thing.”

“So poetic…”

Kurt smiled at that, removing both hands from Blaine’s head to run them down his bare chest. He bit back a giggle as Blaine’s whine of loss turned into a moan of pleasure when Kurt stopped to pinch his nipples. “Do you like that?” he whispered close to his soulmate’s ear.

“Mmm… yes, sir.”

“I know one place where I could be a little more poetic,” Kurt coaxed, his hands sliding lower toward Blaine’s waistband.

“Mmm, please, sir?” Blaine’s voice was needy, breathless.

“Head on your pillow,” Kurt instructed. He waited until Blaine was situated before sliding down the bed. He tapped Blaine’s hip, waiting for him to lift his hips before he slid his soulmate’s boxers down and off. His hands immediately began to roam, ignoring Blaine’s already mostly hard cock in favor of running his hands over his thighs, his abs, and his chest until his soulmate was wriggling beneath him with want and desire.

“Sir...need...I wan--please, sir. I need…”

“What do you need?”

At this, Blaine’s hips rutted up. “Your mouth,” he begged. “Please.”

“I love you so needy,” Kurt murmured, moving to kneel between Blaine’s legs. He bent, breathing in his scent for just a moment before licking up Blaine’s cock from root to tip, sending shivers through his soulmate when he blew down it.

“Nnnng,” Blaine answered. “Sir…”

“Ask me nicely,” Kurt said, a teasing smile on his face.

“Please, s--”

All Kurt needed was that one word. Immediately, his mouth engulfed Blaine’s dick, swallowing the whole thing down. Then, he began to bob up and down, slowly at first then faster, letting his tongue swirl and dip around the head as he moved.

It took all Blaine had not to thrust up into his soulmate’s mouth, and he sighed with relief for a moment when he felt Kurt plant his hands on his hips, holding him down onto the mattress. 

The more worked up Blaine became, the harder Kurt worked, beginning to hum as he continued to bob. The gentle buzz always worked it’s magic and in combination with his tongue and the friction, it wasn’t long before Blaine was panting. “Unnnng, close, sir.”

Pulling off for just a moment, Kurt said, “Come for me, Blaine.” Then, he sunk back down, his cheeks hollowing out and his pace quick and deep.

A moment later, Blaine was shooting his load down Kurt’s throat with a loud moan.

Kurt continued to suck until Blaine’s orgasm waves had passed and he was beginning to soften. Then, he pulled off, climbing back up the bed to pet at Blaine’s hair again.

For a little while, Blaine snuggled into Kurt’s lap again, his eyes closed as he floated on the edge of bliss, somewhere between awake and sleeping due to the late hour. It took Kurt shifting just a little for him to open his eyes again. “Sir?” he asked. “Do you want me to…”

“Not tonight,” his soulmate answered, bending low to press a kiss to his forehead. “Are you feeling better?”

Blaine nodded. “Sleepy…”

Kurt smiled, moving Blaine’s head just long enough to lay down on his back, letting it fall softly back against his chest. “You sleep then,” he murmured, reaching up to pet Blaine again. “There will be time for me later.”

Rolling onto his side to snuggle closer, Blaine nodded his head. “Yes, sir… Good night…”

“Good night, Blaine. I love you.”

There were a few moments of silence, then a whispered, “Love you, too.”

Kurt smiled into the dark, his hand never leaving Blaine’s hair. “My good boy,” he whispered, earning himself a happy little wiggle from his soulmate. “My good, good boy.”


End file.
